1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an anode plate of the type suitable for use in rotating anode x-ray tubes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In computed tomography, particular focal spot qualities in the x-ray tubes are required for better image quality in future apparatuses. These focal spot qualities are characterized by a desire that the focal spots should be smaller on the anode plates and at the same time, a higher operating capacity than is presently typical and possible with the known arrangements is necessary. This means that the power density should markedly increase, and thus the short-term (temporary) thermal load and the short-term temperature should markedly increase.